heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pan Maharet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of Gaia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pluto Hall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danxor (Talk) 18:57, December 25, 2009 damn what did you do damn you stupid retard why you break the "units" page into that stupid small pages? damn how can we compare the goods and bads of units of different races now? give me back that combined page having all stat of all unit of all race! did you even think before you did those stupid things? you think you are helping us? NO you just make this web sucks you know? now i need to click a thousand times to see stats of different units. THANK YOU SO MUCH ! you just did so many stupid things -- Spineless Coward All I did was link the sub-category properly. It already existed across every single unit page. In addition to that, I corrected broken links to non-existent articles across a large number of unit pages. If you have a problem with the way I've edited these things, take it up with an admin of the wiki. Also, if you're complaining about each unit getting its own article, that was saucybandit, not me fella. --Pan Maharet 11:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) @Spineless -- I've been debating whether units need their own pages, and for the time being, they probably should have separate pages. That said, "spineless coward" or whoever you are, stop whining and help edit the wiki. The wiki is a work in progress, and we're WORKING on ironing out the problems. For now, try the Unit Comparison page, as that is probably what you are looking for. All of the individual unit pages will eventually have a link to the Unit Comparison page, and it will be on the main page as well. One more nitpick, "spineless coward." If you've never bothered to check before, the "units" page is a special page known as a "category page." All that page is supposed to be is a listing of pages in that category. You are in essence, complaining that things are exactly as they should be.Saucybandit 19:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) @Pan -- The individual unit pages predate my participation on this wiki. I don't know that I care for them, but I haven't decided what to do about it for the time being. Also, please don't remove link sections at the bottom of pages (including the Undead pages) for now. Someone who reaches the end of the Undead page may want to link to the Elf, Orc, or Human pages rather than having to scroll back to the top of the page or link through the races page. If you can think of a better way, or a reason why the links should not be there (other than "I don't like it" or purely aesthetic reasons) please let me know. One more thing: thanks for the subcategories. I don't know how to do that. And still one more thing (and then I'll stop bugging you, I promise!) Would you care to help me overhaul the unit pages? The original formatting wasn't too great. The "template" page is the Spear Militia page, which is quite an improvement over the original hackneyed formatting Saucybandit19:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Small note I should have made earlier: I edited "Spineless Coward"'s post to add that sig as none was left. @Saucybandit: Pertaining to links section at the bottom of the undead page, I removed it because it was what I saw as just links thrown there with no specific reasoning. Mainly removed because, when I looked at other race pages I didn't see a links section. In addition, all of those pages were reachable already through the "Race" category link. If it was meant to me more of a "See also" kind of section, I apologize for removing it, but think the latter would be a more appropriate name for them. (As I see you're probably intent on adding those sections to most pages.) On the units pages, I think that it's best that they do have their own pages. Though I would suggest after standardizing them, to add in a section about strategy with use of that single unit or in combination with other units. As well as adding the appropriate tier comparison chart and a section for that as well rather than only linking to it. Categories: Removed "Ranged Units" and "Melee Units" as sub-categories from "Units" and replaced them with "Ranged" and "Melee". The former sub-categories are still reachable so later editing can be consistent. Might want to consider adding links to the appropriate sub-category in the "See also" sections of the unit pages. Though when adding the sub-category links in the "See also", it might be best to use the former longer names. -- Pan Maharet 21:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The "Links" are really more of a "see also" thing. Semantics I guess? If you think see also is better, it's probably best to agree on that now and change all the "links" to "see also" before I add any more of them. There are fewer than 100 now, so changing them wouldn't be terribly difficult. I've been trying to focus on standardizing one race (Humans) to provide a template for other editors. The humans are nearing completion, and I just have to add a bunch of images and link them in. I'm trying to finish this out so I can focus more on strategy (i.e. stuff like the Heroes page). As for the subcategories, I'll completely replace "melee units" and "ranged units." There won't be any need to keep them around after we're done with the units pages. I'll mark them for deletion once they're empty. I agree that adding strategy to the units pages is a good idea. Probably something worth saving until most of the major reformatting is finished. Also, my formatting ideas aren't set in stone. If you have suggestions for a better way of doing things, feel free to let me know. Saucybandit 22:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) In terms of what NPCs the units are found in, I'd say those need to be moved to below the description in a list format. I just modified the Skeleton article to reflect what I'm thinking for the unit pages overall. --Pan Maharet 00:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) (Edit: Made Skeleton a link.) *I changed it to "World Map." It looks ok. Would you mind changing it for all of the Human units? If there's anything else you want to change, lets do it before 10 pages becomes 40. Saucybandit 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) There's really nothing else I would change about the unit pages. Though I just realized that I forgot to add the tier comparison table bit I was talking about. --Pan Maharet 00:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) There, added the comparison chart. That is pretty much exactly what I had in mind. --Pan Maharet 00:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Looks fine to me. Saucybandit 00:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pan, I'm also going to chance the units table on the main racial pages. Having the pictures on the subpages is fine, but I think the table is cluttered right now. The new version should be a significant improvement. Saucybandit 00:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. On the topic of de-cluttering, among other things, working links and proper areas for data. Has consideration been given to making a page specifically for castles? Basically just an article that explains PVP specifically for castles (basically just copied from the PVP page); levels at which you gain the ability to take on new ones; and laying out what buildings and such equate one another between castles. --Pan Maharet 01:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pan, I did more tweaking on the Skeleton page. I didn't change much, but I think it looks cleaner overall. Since the new format has a lot more content, I put the table of contents back. Let me know what you think about the formatting, as I don't feel like redoing the Human page until we agree on one way to do things. I also looked at a number of other wikis to see how they handled the "see also" thing. Looks like the general consensus is not to include those sorts of links, so I'm going to start deleting them as I get around to it. Saucybandit 21:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) FYI: Pan is the server I'm on and Maharet is my name on it. Anyway, it looks much cleaner, more "professional" than it used to look. I also took at peek at the Spear Militia article and I like the idea of having both descriptions on there, but maybe splitting them into two different cells. I'm also wondering if we should include if the unit is found in hero tasks under the "On The World Map" section or not just in the form of something like: Used in Hero Tasks?: Yes/No --Pan Maharet 03:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Or another thought on both descriptions. Removing the table and just letting the unit image float to the right with both quotes on the left. --Pan Maharet 03:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Due to the idiocy of Teneth on Pan server, I might be quitting the game altogether now. We'll see what happens tomorrow. --Pan Maharet 05:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Teneth? That's Flawless. My guild (New Zilch) apparently hates Flawless. I've heard complaints from other players about Teneth in world Chat. Teneth's racked up a decent aftermath too. Did Teneth kill your armies? Saucybandit 08:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Killed my armies, took all of my extra mines and castles (even those he couldn't actually use). The dude is just THE most gigantic douchebag you could ever meet. --Pan Maharet 05:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Adminship request Hi Maharet, The current HoG wiki Admin Danxor has been inactive for nearly two months, I have petitioned wiki to be made into the Admin/sysop for the HoG wiki. I believe that by becoming the admin for HoG, that I can do a lot of good for the wiki. Please let me know what you think on my talk page. Saucybandit 22:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC)